A twisted dance
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Danzan ese baile retorcido, quieren todo del otro mientras sea gratis. Esa clase de amor que a los dos se les da bien. Acuerdos tácitos grabados a fuego en su piel, firmados con sus caricias. Los días que pasan y las noches en que arden. Son protagonistas de su historia, el cliché de una mala novela romántica. CrisYuu


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. La imagen pertenece al anime. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Contextualización:** Canon divergente del capítulo 6, la última escena la noche después de la premiación de la copa de China.

 **Advertencias:** PWP, Huecos argumentales. posible OoC. Narrador en 2da persona. PoV Chris

Respuesta al desafío #RetoDirecto propuesto por Mystique Mikikyu que pidió :OS o drabble inspirado en la canción de Lady Gaga -Bad Romance, con la pareja Chris/Yuuri.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **I want your everything**_

 _ **As long as it's free**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

Lo conociste gracias a Phichit, pícaro niño con candela bajo su piel. Desentonaba al lado de la alegría burbujeante del tailandés, su cabello negro, como las alas de un cuervo caía sin gracia en su rostro, el descuido de un soso o un niño puritano. Lo recorriste con la mirada, escaneando, en busca del atractivo en él que lo hiciera estar en el cuidado de Phichit. Ya no caías en ese brillo de inocencia que el niño podía proyectar, esas noches de jadeos y las batallas en la cama lo desmentía. Chulanont te dio una sonrisa divertida y un guiño por respuesta a tus manera descaradas.

—Yuuri, déjame presentarte a Christophe Giacometti—. Impresionantes ojos castaños ocultos detrás de unas gafas de montura azul. —Chris, este es Yuuri Katsuki mi compañero de pista y roomate.

Oh sí, ese era el famosísimo Yuu-ri, con retintín incluido en su tono al contarle las mil y un aventuras en sus escapadas a los clubes.

—Un gusto conocerte, Yuuri. —Extendiste tu mano derecha en saludo y al tomar su mano lo acercaste a tu cuerpo en un beso en la mejilla. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su rostro se sonrojo de manera adorable. —Será un placer tratar contigo.

Y no te equivocaste, lo fue.

Su cuerpo vibra en un espasmo, sientes el calor de su cuerpo apretar el nudo en tu bajo vientre desde que lo viste a lo lejos y en las publicaciones de Phichit. Ambos responden a la cercanía del otro, ambos respondiendo a sus personajes y el ojo público, tu mano recorre por completo la nalga ajena, entierras los dedos en el movimiento y él te sigue recargando su peso en ella. Yuuri gime en vergüenza, es fácil para ti reconocer la satisfacción en su tono y lo duro que ha sido ocultarlo, siempre es muy vocal y la sonoridad de su deseo suele conducirte a la perdición.

—¿Por qué no me invitaste, Yuuri? —lo caricias con tu aliento.

—Chris...—; la 'u' al nombrarte te dice lo cerca que está de dejar caer su careta ante el anhelo que él también está sintiendo.

—Veo que te has puesto en forma. —Lo dejas ir. Ya habrá momento, te consuelas. Su sonrisa a ojos cerrados es una indirecta que sabe a promesas futuras. —Supongo que estás haciendo un entrenamiento exhaustivo con tu amo.

El personaje secundario aparece: —Chris—. Seguir la charla con Victor es fácil, más aún con la intervención del buen Josef, todos queriendo un minuto del pentacampeón ruso lo hace sencillo. Acompañas a Yuuri, la escena transcurre y se puede decir que ustedes siguen el guión en ese drama.

—Yuuri, has cometido un grave pecado al quedarte a Victor para ti solo. —No dudas en provocarlo, tampoco le puedes reprochar, entiendes a la perfección lo grandioso que puede ser tener la atención de Victor Nikiforov, eras un chiquillo cuando lo conociste y saliste siendo un hombre al dejarlo de frecuentar. —Todo el mundo espera que vuelva a patinar.

En realidad lo último solamente salió de más, pueden ser celos o envidia, tal vez un poco de ambas dirigidas a cualquiera, sería un delirio volver a estar en los brazos de alguno de ellos.

No sabes si has oprimido los botones adecuados. Los ves recorrer el pasillo una y otra vez, y todo él exuda esa determinación que solamente has visto en sus actos más locos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiración jadeante hace palpitar tu corazón, aparte de otro órgano. Así dedicas a observar sus idas y venidas, si no creyeras que Yuuri se toma muy en serio su patinaje dirías que un dildo es el causante de tal estado ligeramente salvaje, si te pones imaginativo las bolas chinas sería tu comentario más acertado.

Esperas, con calma y paciencia, el acto de un renovado Yuuri…

Y no te decepciona.

Apasionante de observar su demostración de posesión en la pista. Es como verlo dominarte en la cama, no sabes si reír ante la ingenuidad de Victor, este aún está sorprendido de tal demostración, algo de ti se regocija en tu interior, ahora sabes que por más que un año allá pasado es fácil para ti seguir las motivaciones de Yuuri al actuar. Saboreas un triunfo personal, Yuuri ha crecido poco en las manos de Victor y ya deseas probar.

—No te ves muy feliz, Chris.

Josef es muy bueno leyéndote. No dejarás que te gane, ambos pueden jugar a lo mismo.

Al estar en el rink, recuerdas las palabras de tu entrenador: "conquístalo". Eso harás, el Eros maduro es tu especialidad y le vendría bien recordarles a todos.

"— _Christophe, dámelo todo, ¿sí?—. Ojos brillando de lujuria, desenfocados por el deseo. Manos que te recorren con delicadeza premeditada, tus muslos se contraen ante los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sube y baja de tu erección. Lengua resbalando por aquí y por allá. Qué poco te falta para llegar y darle todo a ese pequeño súcubo japonés entre tus piernas_ ".

Tus pies siguen su rutina, con el golpeo de los recuerdos a la caza en tus pensamientos bajas el nivel del lutz, no que te importe es, después de todo, el comienzo. Sí, la inocencia erótica de Yuuri siempre es capaz de atraer miradas, pero años le faltan para poder ser un arma como la sensualidad que te cargas y de la que Yuuri ha aprendido.

" _Su lengua apenas puede seguir el ritmo de tus acometidas, una de tus manos lo tiene bien sujeto de su nuca, su cabello es suave y con la derecha le das gracias a destiempo, con calma en su cabello, a veces cuando sientes el fondo de su garganta contraerse entierras los dedos raspando su cuero cabelludo y dándole dulces escalofríos en respuesta, dejando que libere tensión. Entonces el mueve sus labios y chupa más, con ganas de que termines dentro suyo y tú se lo das, con frenesí y fuerza, sin piedad mueves las caderas._

 _Gime y las vibraciones te llevan a lo alto, embistes hasta el final._

 _Sus ojos se han cerrado, saboreando, bebiendo todo, tragando con dificultad. Su lengua rosada lame sus manos y lo que escurre por tu pene al sacarlo de su boca. Besa gentil y da una última succión antes de restregar su cara en tu miembro._

— _Gracias, Christophe._

 _Cabello hecho un desastre, respiración trabajosa, líquido seminal en sus mejillas por la caricia final. Hay tanto fuego en él. Su pequeño miembro está rojo, quiere terminar y está esperando por ti para complacerlo_ ".

Salto tras salto, te provoca escalofríos, la euforia de lograrlos y tus recuerdos te están llevando a terminar. Le demostrará que eres mejor que él, el actor principal. El público cae a tus pies, el ruido de sus ovaciones llega lejano a tus oídos.

"— _¡Chrissu!—. Te exprimió y tu espalda nunca soltó_ ".

Y tú vuelves a venirte con el recuerdo tu nombre en sus labios mientras terminas de girar. Te cuesta recuperar el aire pero estás satisfecho estás seguro que sus pensamientos has tomado.

.

ii.

Tres toques en la puerta se escuchan, sabes de quién son.

— _Oh, la lá!_ —, susurras y el mensaje resuena en el silencio.

Contonea las cadera al caminar, pasa por la rendija que dejaste al abrir, presiona tu cuerpo al entrar. Su palma deja un caricia fugaz en tu entrepierna, al recargar su peso en tu cuerpo para depositar un beso en la comisura de tus labios. El modo Perra ha despertado.

—Chris _su_ —. Saborea tu nombre al pronunciarlo. Te reflejas en sus ojos castaños que en momentos como estos siempre te han parecidos rubíes. —Has jugado muy sucio conmigo—. Arrastra las palabras dando pasos seguros hacia atrás, sentándose con la piernas abierta y los brazos sosteniendo su peso en tu cama.

— _Mon amour_ , —te permites hablar con cariño, —no fui yo quién comenzó los juegos de seducción.

Sonrisa feroz, timada. Siempre han jugado así. El aire se calienta a su alrededor sin perder de vista al otro, se miden en la distancia, quién será el primero en caer.

Una traviesa lengua que humedece los labios de Yuuri, casi de manera desinteresada, diriges la atención a esos labios rojos que te mueres por morder nuevamente y recrearte con el sabor de esa boca, estás seguro que no ha cambiado. Tomas tu tiempo para devorarlo con la mirada, sabiendo de memoria el acto, los escenarios que recorrerán, escenas que ejecutan sin pensar ya, grabadas a fuego entre ustedes dos. Llevas la copa de vino a tus labios que no has abandonado, tomando un sorbo recreas en tu cabeza el primer movimiento.

—Cuánto más me tendrás esperando, Christophe—. Expone su cuello, observándote de reojo, temblando de ansias. —Mi cuerpo está listo para ti.

En un paso y sus alientos se mezclan, un sonoro jadeo que no sabes de quién proviene con más fuerza. Tus manos se cuelan dentro del pantalón de chándal, en un impulso presionas tus cadera con fuerza, sus pelvis impacta de forma sonora, sus labios batallan, su lengua se enreda a la tuya, succionas su labio inferior, él suspira entierra sus manos en tus rizos atrayéndote más cerca, mientras sin atisbo de vergüenza recorres su culo desnudo entre tus ansiosas palmas, no hay ropa interior debajo, no traerla puesta te ha provocado y él ha ganado el primer embate, jugando con tus deseos como solamente Yuuri puede.

Sin previo aviso sumerges el dedo medio dentro de él. Jadeas, Yuuri muerde tu cuello y en un espasmo te araña la espalda. Flojo y preparado lo encuentras. Aprieta alrededor de sus dos dedos, escarbas ayudado con la simiente de Victor. Tú mismo te contraes, en recuerdo. Ha estado en su cama momentos antes, revolviéndose de placer entres sus sábanas, y estará gritando de placer entre las tuyas, y cuando el amanecer llegue sabes con certeza que él ya se habrá ido.

Una carcajada brota de tus labios.

— _J'veux ton amour_. —Susurras a sus labios que sonríen para ti con lo más próximo al cariño.

— _Et je veux ton revenge_ —. La suavidad de su tono es dulce, te encandila nuevamente, su dicción te arrastra, la seducción del francés le va perfecto.

Tejido con cuidado has caído ante la araña, ah te preguntas si alguna vez fue mariposa, de una u otra forma Yuuri siempre será hermoso, y el pecado que siempre estarás dispuesto a cometer.

Y si alguno de los dos siente una arritmia al corazón, si adereza la pasión con demasiada intensidad que se confunde con cariño, voltearán a mirarse, observar en los ojos del otro y se ignorarán, se atacarán con besos y mordidas, tratando de borrar con furia los sentimientos que los quieren atar, de la forma más deliciosa que conocen.

Y caerán, nuevamente, en ese romance tóxico. No son nada, así puedan tener todo. Porque hacen lo que se les da la gana, con demasiada libertad.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

En mis pensamientos hay dos versiones para esta canción, 1) la que pensaba escribir al inicio, un AU!Top Model; Una excusa barata para ponerlos en modo perra. Y esta 2), en lo que se convirtió la primera por buscar darle guiños al anime y me quedé atrapada en la interacción de su reencuentro. Osea don't mames, le tocó la nalga y Yuuri ni se alejó, por los dioses eso hizo volar mi imaginación. Y la verdad es que sí quería escribir muchas escenas limonosa, desencuentros y dramas pero me las reservo para la idea original (la primera).

Entonces, lamento si quedo muy PWP, siento que la trama se difumina y desdibuja muchísimo. También una disculpa por el increíble uso descarado de OoC en Yuuri y Chris también. Y por estar sin beteo y con posible errores gramaticales y ortográficos.

Sin más, saludos.

P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

P. D. 2: Hay un montón de escenarios y divergencias que no me atreví a escribir, por ejemplo que el Yuuri desmejorado del día del programa libre es porque se fue a tener un encuentro demasiado pasional con Chris, y por eso mismo no podía atinar los saltos al inicio, y sin agregar el sentido de culpa por hacer eso en una competencia, porque repito, Yuuri es muy serio con el patinaje.


End file.
